the ultimate monster
by jordan.sharp.165685
Summary: clockwork makes a deal with dan before he starts destroying the world. now dan is going to yokai academy but he meets a few girls who might just be able to bring back his light. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing.

in the alternate timeline, clowkork makes a deal with dan for him to go to yokai academy before trying to take over the world. but once there, will he fall in love? dan/moka and dan/inner moka story so i hope ya like it!

dan's pov

i growled as i got on the bus. this better paid off for me or i'm going to kill clockwork. the only good thing so far was learning to make a shell that made me look like my human self. but that's all that old geezer taught me. instead of the cloth's my human half wore, i wore cloths that had the opposite colors. but in my real form, my costume now was a lot different. (imagine dan's costume in TUE but for a younger dan.)

"so kid," the bus driver started as he drove through a tunnel. "what do you know about yokai academy?"

"just that it's a school for monsters" i said. i really didn't care much for the school though. "why do you care?" the man laughed.

"yokai academy is a scary place kid. be careful" he said. i growled.

"i would be careful if i was you _pal_" i said with a hidden threat. he laughed again.

"whatever you say kid"and just like that, we were out of the cave and in front of a bunch of dead trees. i walked off the bus with my bags and walked through the forest. but before i entered i heard the man say, "be careful kid!" and drive off. i walked in the forest when i heard a 'look out!' i turn to get hit in the chest by a bike. i fell to the ground with what i guessed was a girl. i opened my icy blue eyes and got up. i looked at the girl who fell on me. she had long pink hair and aple skin. she wore a necklace that had a cross at the end. she also wore a school uniform. she opened her eyes that were jaded. i pull my hands towards her and she takes it. i help her up and she smiles, but i can sense fear from her. what does this damn girl have to be afraid of, i'm being nice so she should be grateful!

"what's wrong?" my voice was gruff and husky now due to the fusion between me and plasmias. she looked surprised.

"well...it's just that you smell so human, oh i'm sorry, it's just that i'm a vampire!" before i could ponder this, she bit my neck. oh yeah. first day and i get bit by a vampire. she topped sucking my blood and then she looked down. "are you going to yokai to?" i nodded.

"yes"

"that's great!" she looked up and smiled. but then looked down again. "i have to ask though. what do you think of vampires?" i scoffed and she looked up frightened.

"personally, i don't care whatever you are. for all i care, you could be human" i said. she smiled gratefully at me. i don't know why, but she seems to pure even for my wrath.

"i'm moka akystia" she says. i nod.

"call me dan"

* * *

later that day

i sighed as my teacher started talking. "good morning class!" she began. "i am ms. neckonome and i'll be your teacher for the year. as you know, yokai is a very extraordinary school. right now, the world is ruled by humans. so the only way we can survive is to coexist with them! but first some rules" she walked to the chalk board where there were words in Japanese that i read in ease thanks to clockwork. "first rule: only under certain circumstances can you reveal your monster form on campus. rule number 2: never reveal your monster identity to another student. i'm sure you can see why. everyone will follow these rules, right?" a guy next to me scowled.

"a bunch of boring rules" he said. i looked at him in boredom.

"and you are?" ms. neckonoe asked as she looked into her book. 'aha, saiso cotema!" (sorry if i spelled his name wrong.

"if we do happen to spot a human, why not eat it? that's what i would do anyway" the guy, saiso said before his togue came out his mouth and acted lie a snake tongue.

"well now, there's no chance of that happening because at this school, all the teachers and students are monsters" ms. neckonome said. "so, no exceptions, got it?" a cat like tail and ears came out of her. "you see, this school is sealed inside a giant secret barrier. but even if a human got through somehow and wandered in here, it would be killed immediately" i sighed. the saiso guy turned towards me while his tongue wiggled. i glared right at him. he froze and turned around.

"say whatever you want. but i swear, i've been smelling a human this whole time" said saiso. i must still have a small amount of my human scent left. great. the door opens and the girl from earlier, moka, came in.

"sorry i'm late" she said politely. ms. neckonome smiled.

"oh don't worry, it's quite alright" ms necknome said. 'go a ahead and introduce yourself" moka smiled at the class.

"hi, i'm moka akystia" moka said. most of the guys had hearts in their eyes. i rolled my eyes. moka then noticed me. her eyes practically glowed with happiness she ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"dan, it's you!" she said. i held back a growl. but then smirked as i saw most of the guys glare at me. i glared right back at them and they instantly turned away. i could practically smell their fear. "i'm so glad we're in the same class!" moka said happily.

* * *

later that day

it's been decided. god hates me. moka was dragging me through the schools and everyone was watching me with shocked eyes. i glared at them. most turned away while some were brave or stupid enough to keep looking. moka dragged me outside where she got a can of tomato juice. i got a can of soda just to be polite. after all, i don't need to eat anymore. she sat on a bench and i sat next to her. she took a drink from her tomato juice and then smiled.

"this is fun huh?" she asked. i nodded. she looked at me concerned but i ignored her and took a drink from my soda. what is it about this girl that is so different? she seems pure, so pure yet not at the same time. it so infuriating! is she really a vampire?

"hey there sexy. you said you're name was moka akystia right?" i looked over and noticed that guy from ealier, saiso. he walked up and grabbed me by my shirt collar but i grabbed his hand before he could do anything. i glared at him with red eyes instead of blue which probably freaked him out because he stiffened. moka got up and grabbed his hand.

"no! let him go!" moka yelled.

"so tell me. what a smoking hot chick like you doing with making friends with him?" saiso asked. i could sense some sort of energy coming off of him. i guess this is the monster energy clockwork warned me about. but there was some fear in his voice. "i mean come o-" i cut him off by squeezing his wrist a little to tight. he grunted from the pain and fell to his knees on the ground. i let go of his wrist and walked away with moka following me.

* * *

20 minutes later

"wow, that was pretty scary" moka said. i chuckled without humor.

"you get scared easily" i said. she frowned and closed her eyes.

"no i don't!" she said. i chuckled again at the face she was making. but then i caught myself. i...laughed? but i thought vlad removed all of my emotions? that jackass! "are you alriht?" i was snapped out of my anger due to moka. for some reason, she seemed calm to be around. it's weird.

"i'm fine" i said.

"oh dan, you're so funny!" moka said. i was confused but didn't show it. "back there you seemed to be confused by what was going on at first. so what kind of monster are you anyways? oh wait, we're not supposed to tell each other our monster forms are we? sorry" damn. even when she was apologizing she seemed to innocent. "nevermind, you don't have to tell me!"

"but i already know what you are moka since you told me you were a vampire" i countered. i don't know why i wanted to tell her what i was. maybe it's her innocence. damn! is she affecting me with something!? she blushed as she put her hands on her cheeks.

"yea, i know. but when i told you, i had no idea that was a rule here" she explained.

"you know, i thought vampire's had silver hair and red eyes" i said.

"well, not right now. but...look" she pointed to the rosary on her chest. she isn't smart. some people would've thought she would be pointing to her chest. idiot. "look at the rosary on my chest,if i took it off, i would change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire so that why i wear it. i can't even take it off myself" she explained. the wind brushed her hair and made her look, damn, am i actually saying this, cute. she picked up the rosary and looked at it.

"so" i said. she looked at me surprised. "even though you change forms doesn't mean you aren't the same person" she jumped up and hugged me.

"oh i knew you'd understand!" for some reason, i felt...nice. why does she calm down my rage so much? what is this power she has over me? "you're my first friend here!" i raised an eyebrow at that but didn't ask. she let go of me and looked at the ground. "and i'll also should really tell you that you're also my first in some other way dan"

"in what way?" i asked.

"til now, all i ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags. i never sucked anyone's blood before your's today" she had her fingers on her lips. her hands started inching towards me. "it tasted so sweet...so rich" she hugged me. "that feeling, i'd never forget it" i then saw what appeared to be a vision of moka, but she was taller, had long silver and red eyes. i also felt a large amount of monster energy. it was either as strong as mine or rivaled it. but i seen freakier. she bit my neck and drank some of my blood. she let got and i sighed.

"hey, i gotta go" i said before walking off. i walked down the halls and out of the school. i needed to think. if moka becomes an enemy, then i could possibly be obliterated. but if i stay, then clockwork won't interfere when i destroy the world. i began to walk in the forest. what should i do?! i could possibly die or i can never even exist. i heard a scream and i recognized it. it was moka's. and there was a source of monster energy in her direction. should i go and see if she needs help or just go. she's powerful, she can hande-

_flashback_

_"look," moka said. dan looked to see the rosario. "look at the rosary on my chest, if i took it off, i would change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire sos why i wear it. i can't even take it off myself"_

_end of flashback_

"DAMN IT!" i shouted before running off in the direction of the monster energy. when i got there, i saw moka with drool all over her while she laid on a tree. i also saw saiso, but he was in an ogre form. i growled.

"come on babe" he said. "what's the deal? i showed you my true form, why don't you show me your's? don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy" moka looked up and narrowed her eyes a little.

"for one it's against school rules" moka argued.

"we're not in school now" saiso argued back, and he danced or something. "so that rule doesn't mean crud to me!" his tongue shot out of his mouth and went towards moka. but i got between it and moka and grabbed the tongue. it took me all my strength to hold the tongue in my human form but i managed. "you again? go somewhere else asshole!" his tongue wrapped around my arm and he threw me in a tree. some of my human shell cracked from the pressure but still held somehow.

"dan!" moka yelled and ran towards me as the tongue let go of my arm. i got off the ground and glared at saiso. he tried hitting moka so i pushed her out of the way but her rosary came off as i went flying back. i landed and i could feel the shell over my left eye breaking.

"fuck please no" i whispered before i saw a flash of light go into the sky and it was defiantly moka's.

inner moka's pov

"oh man! the tales, they're true! the red eyes, the silver hair, the overwhelming energy, she's an s class super monster! a real vampire!" the fucking asshole saiso said. i flicked my hair out of my face as i smiled at being released after so many years.

"so then, i guess the one who woke me up was you huh?" i asked as i stared at him. but then i felt an enormous monster energy. i turned towards it but all i saw was dan who was on one knee holding his left eye. i guess he got hurt. no, wait, the skin around his left eye was a light blue. his left eye was a bloody red that actually sent chills down even my spine. his left ear was also pointed like a bat. i could sense an enormous power that he was holding back. it rivaled even mine. i'm glad he's on my side. i turned towards saiso who must have sensed the energy as well because he was shaking even more than before now.

"what the hell" he said. he lifted a claw to his face. "i mean, she's only staring at me yet i can't stop shaking. i started some stretches and yawned as he kept talking. "no this ain't right. hey pull it together man. cause if you took down a vampire..." i yawned again before cutting him off.

"it's time for you to know you're place" i said. he looked at me scared. please. i then jumped up and kicked him in the face. he went through the ground and into the hill. making a big crater.

"yes ma'am, i will remember that" he said, dazed. i then looked towards dan who was tensed. i raised an eyebrow. was he expecting me to attack him? i wonder why. i began walking towards him and the more i walked towards him, the more tense he got. i opened my hand towards him. he looked confused before looking directly into my eyes and smiled. he took my hand and i helped him up.

"are you a vampire?" i asked.

"no" he didn't even try to hide his eye now. for some reason, it put a small amount of fear in my heart. but i didn't show it.

"what are you then?" i asked. he looked directly into my eyes and i could tell it was something i never expect.

"a ghost" my eyes went wide.

"but...that's impossible! i mean ghosts are powerful, but they can't create human forms!" i argued.

"a ghost named clockwork taught me how" was all he said before walking away. i sighed. i need to explain to him about the multi personality thing.

**A/N so do ya like it? tell me if ya want more!**


	2. ghost and vampire meets succubus

i own nothing.

so this is the second chapter. thanks for the fast reviews by the way. i really hope some of you like this story so far. anyways, for those who just want me to shut up and read, I'll just say one thing. dan is starting to feel sorry for his family and friend's death so he's going to write a journal about his thoughts and adventures at yokai academy. hope ya like it!

normal pov monster meets succubus

_"dear mom and_ _dad"_ Dan wrote down in a book. _"so far, yokai academy is actually... pleasant. i wasn't expecting a school for monsters to be quite so...so pure. then again, i have met ghosts who are as nice as bunnies. but that just makes me sick. i met a girl named Moka Akashiya. she's a vampire. apparently i still smell like a human for some reason though. Moka has a split personality her main personality is an innocent girl. but the other one is a powerful, deadly, and, most would say both of her personalities are hot. i will admit that they're cute. imagine this, me, dan phantom, the person who sin't supposed to have emotions anymore, just said a girl was cute. well, I'm still sad about your guy's deaths still. but I'll get over it. i always do."_ dan took a shower, put on the black and white cloths and went towards his next class. as Dan walked out of the dorm, he didn't notice something was running towards him until something latched on his arm. he looked down to see Moka. he nodded his greetings.

"it's so nice to see you again Dan!" Moka exclaimed. Dan nodded again.

"nice to see you to Moka" Dan whispered. he was still thinking about what that inner Moka told him yesterday.

_flashback_

_"hold up!" Dan turned around, still clutching his eye, to see the silver-haired Moka. Dan growled. he really wasn't in the mood right now._

_"what?" Dan asked harshly. Moka was a little taken back but answered anyway._

_"i just needed to tell you a few things," she stated before pushing Dan against the wall. she could feel cracks start forming around his body. why was his skin braking off like sand, she had no idea. she could also feel Dan prepare his monster energy if she attacked. "the Moka you spent most of the day with and me are 2 different beings. she is another personality of mine i can't control so be nice to her" it was hard for moka to believe that Dan wasn't even a bit scared of her. she couldn't see his aura change like it would do to so many others. the only thing she got from using her power was him being careful. but she couldn't feel any fear coming off him. "and one more thing, why is your human form breaking apart like sand?" Dan growled angrily._

_"as you know, ghost's energy can turn from fire, liquid, goo, gas, and even solid. in order to create a human shell, you have to make you're shell out of the ectoplasm in a ghost's body and make it into little pieces like sand. good enough explanation?" Dan explained before asking. Moka nodded. 'good"_

_end of flashback_

"what's with you this morning? you really need to hurry before the bell rings" Moka said, snapping Dan out of his thoughts. Dan nodded.

Dan's pov

Moka grabbed my hand and started running. i kept up with her but i saw blue hair out of the corner of my eye. and large breasts. i just know something bad is going to happen today, i just know it.

* * *

i was at a lake. i was trying to clear my head. i already finished my main classes but i needed time to think and get these feelings in order. they were gone for the entire week when i was at clockwork's. but now they're back again. i then realized something. clockwork knew i was gonna get my feelings back. he knew i was getting frustrated. DAMN YOU CLOCKWORK!

"ow" i turned to the sound to see the blue haired girl. i now could get a good look of her. she had her hair tied back into a ponytail, had, like i said earlier, large breasts, wore a yellow sweater vest, and a very small skirt. she was on the ground, holding her ankle. oh yeah, now i got to go and help her.

"hey! you okay?!" i asked. she was shaking.

"please help me" she said. i sighed and walked over to her, picked her up and putted her on my back. she rubbed her breast on me, probably on purpose. i sighed. this was going to be a long day. i took her to the nurse's office, but the nurse was out so i put her on the bed.

"excuse me Dan, but can you look at me real fast" the girl said. my eyes widened and i looked at her.

"how do you know my na..."i stopped myself as i saw her eyes. something was different. my heart, it felt as if it had been ripped out from me. i clutched the part of my chest where my heart is. i screamed before falling to the floor. this pain is unbearable! what is happening to me?! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" i screamed before blacking out. but before i did black out, i felt one emotion that i hoped i never would have to face again: love.

kurumu's pov

i was shocked at how well he resisted my powers. i was even more shocked that it caused him pain in what i guess was his heart. that never happened before so i guess i might have to pay a call to my mom soon. Dan stood up, all life from his eyes though were gone. something that I was used to when controlling people with my 'charm' powers. he was smiling at me lovingly. suddenly, that stank, Moka ran in.

"wha- Dan, what are you doing here?" she asked. I wrapped my arms around Dan's shoulders.

"he's just spending time with his new **best **friend! right Dan?" i asked.

"yes babe" he said lovingly.

"D-Dan?" Moka asked but i ignored her. i took Dan's hand and run out of the nurse's office with him.

"come on Dan! let's go before that stank Moka catches up with us!' i shouted.

"yes babe" Dan said. but it was different from when I first used my charm powers on him. he sounded...dead.

Moka's pov

i cried my eyes out right outside the school. why is Dan hanging out with her? does he think that he's just food to me? what did i do wrong? i cried and kept crying until my rosary seal started to glow a blood red. in the center, the red diamond had what appeared to be a vampire's eye in it.

"you don't have time to mope" the rosary seal said. it sounded like...me. "Dan fell prey to the succubus magic. it's called love charm and now she has him eating out of the palm of her hand.

"you're talking...through my rosary?" i asked, freaked out.

"when a man kisses a succubus, he becomes her prisoner, and she will proceed to suck the life out of him until he ceases to exist" i gasped. "you must hurry" and just like that, i went and searched the entire school for Dan and kurumu.i eventually ran into the nurse's office where i found that kurumu had Dan pushed against the wall and was about to kiss him.

"NO!" I yelled. kurumu stopped and turned to me with a scowl.

"i have had enough of you! now die!' she yelled before bat like wings came out of her back and a black devil tail. her nails grew feet. she charged at me and i prepared myself. but then something i never expected happened.

Dan's pov

darkness. that was all that i could see. i was in my human form and i was just in darkness. i couldn't transform. i couldn't move. i don't even think i could talk. i felt such pain right now. i don't know how long it's been since it started. maybe months, years, centuries. all i know is that this pain is greater than even the portal accident. this pain was unbearable. how i managed to even think was beyond me.

_"giving up already"_ my eyes moved up to see her. inner Moka. her long silver hair danced around with the darkness as she walked towards me. i somehow found the strength to talk, but it was raspy, like it wasn't used in a long time.

_"what happened? why do i feel so much pain, why do i feel this...thing...why is it hurting so much?"_ i asked. in the darkness, i could hear a dark, child like laughter. i could see so many eyes staring at me as if i was a beast. why do these eyes pierce my heart so much.

_"you remember that succubus, kurumu?"_ inner Moka asked. i nodded, just barely. _"my guess is that she her love charm to make you become her slave. it must have-"_ she stopped once she felt my anger over coming me.

_"she used what charm?"_ my voice was no longer raspy, it was a deep and dark voice that promised pain. inner Moka seemed shocked at how much anger was flowing off me. but then she seemed to realize something and smiled.

_"she used a **love **charm on you. what are you going to do, cry about it?"_ her voice didn't cause me just pain. now it fueled my anger even more. I could feel a dark, bloody red aura surround me.

**"NO."** my voice was defiant, and beyond dark. inner Moka smirked. **"I'm going to show her my pain!"**

kurumu's pov

my eyes widened in mid-flight as i saw out of the corner of my eye, i saw that Dan's eyes weren't there icy blue, but an angry, bloody, killing red. before i could even move more, a large red claw like hand grabbed me and threw me out of the window. i fell to the ground where i coughed up some blood. i slowly got up and looked back to see Dan. but he was different. there was a dark, foamy like aura around him. the aura made claws at the end of his fingers, his hair was becoming spiky, and his eyes looked like that of a vampire's. and not only all of this, but this overwhelming anger flowed off of him. it felt so strong that i could have mistaken it for physical pain. and that's impossible. or at least i thought. he roared with complete rage. the roar actually blew ind and almost blew me away. it stopped and i looked up to see him glaring. but then, he was suddenly gone.

"you know how much pain you have just caused me?" a dark, beyond dark voice whispered behind me. it was deep and husky. i quickly turned around, only to be punched in the face by an aura covered fist. i was thrown across the forest landscape, making a straight line crater. i held my face in unimaginable pain. was this really the pain Dan went through. it's unreal! i look up to see him walking forward slowly, as if preparing to finish me off.

"please..." i whimpered. "stop" he stopped for a second and took deep breaths. after a few seconds, the red aura disappeared. he turned but took one last glance at me.

"you don't know how much pain love can bring. it's true that it can bring happiness, but it can also give you an unimaginable pain" he said before walking off. i know that i had a lot to think about. what is this feeling in my chest? why does it hurt so much? can this be the pain Dan goes through?

* * *

"i'm proud of you, you know that?" Moka said as she and Dan walked through the courtyard. Dan looked at her confused.

"and why is that?" he asked.

"because," Moka started. "even though kurumu made you feel so much pain, even though you felt such rage and anger, you didn't kill her. and for that, i'm proud of you" before Dan could reply, he saw kururmu running up to them.

"Dan!" she said with a smile. Dan sighed.

"what?' he was still pretty ticked at her but didn't show it. she handed him the basket of cookies.

"i made you cookies!" she said excitedly. Dan and Moka had confused faces so kurumu explained. "you see, even though you were so angry with me, you didn't kill me. even though i put you through such pain. and..." she was now blushing. "i kinda think you're the one" Dan had a shocked face on. Dan knew this was probably gonna be the most normal day in the school year. and that scared Dan shitless.

**A/N do ya like it? R/R please!**


	3. ghost, vampire, and witch

i own nothing.

so this is chapter 3 of _the ultimate monster_ so i just thought i should tell ya. there are gonna be some chapters where's Dan and the girls go to the ghost zone, go to Dan's home town, and Dan visiting his families graves in later chapters. but right now, Dan is gonna meet a witch! yea! anyways, i hope you like this story! also, this is gonna be a little short so sorry.

* * *

_"dear mom and dad, i hope you're having a great time wherever you are guys are. yesterday, i met a succubus named kururmu. she...caused me to get very angry. but i was able to hold myself back before hurting her completely. but yokai is almost the same as human school. the only difference is we also learn about monsters. we still have exams and i think i did good enough to pass. but i better check."_

Dan walked up to a board and looked for his name. he was number one. yahoo. he read the one next to his which read 'yuakri sendo' he then saw some boy's picking on a little girl that was wearing a witch's hat and had a wand. Dan growled. he remembered what it was like to be picked on and not be able to fight back. he walked forward and grabbed a tall guy and slammed him in a wall.

"so what were you doing picking on a little girl?" Dan growled. the guy had a shocked look on his face.

yukari's pov

whoa. did...did this guy just stood up for me? why would he help me, i mean, everyone hates me so why would he help me? the guy slammed the class president in the wall again, his eyes turned red which freaked me out. those eyes held such hatred and fury that i actually stumbled back a little.

"hey, you can't do this to him! he's the class president!" one the class president's friends said. the guy laughed a dark laugh.

"and?" he asked, unfazed one bit. the guy then threw the class president to the other side of the hallway. "try picking on little girls again and i won't go easy on you" the three bullies ran off, scared half to death. the guy's eyes turned blue again before looking towards me. "you okay?" his voice wasn't very caring, but there was some in there. i nodded dumbly. "good" he then turned around and walked off. i sat there and realized something. he was trying to trick me. he was trying to manipulate me for some reason. i growled in anger before taking my wand and ran off around the school, looking for him.

dan's pov

i sighed as i walked in the school, that is until a gold washtub fell on my head. i clutched my head angrily before looking around. then i saw it. a witch's hat. it was behind a table. i growled before walking over to the damn table and looking down. i saw that girl again. earlier, i found out her name was yuakri from moka.

"why did you do that?" i asked angrily. she smiled uneasily.

"you tried tricking me so i thought it would only be fair if you got some pain" she said. i was confused.

"what are you talking about witch?" i asked. she looked me in the eye and glared.

"don't play dumb! you saved me to try and trick me!" she said. my anger grew.

"i was trying to be nice! but fine! i won't help you ever again! for all i care you could die!" i screamed. she stopped with wide eyes before they grew blurry. tears came out of her eyes and stopped my anger cold. "yuakri...i'm..."

"no" she said. she raised her wand and another washtub hit my head. okay. i deserved that. she ran off before i could say anything. i sighed knowing i was gonna need help with this. i went towards the classroom where i found kurumu talking with some girls. i walked to her and tapped her shoulder. she turned and smiled when she saw it was me.

"hy Dan! what brings you here?" she asked. i sighed.

"it's a long story" i said. her eyes widened in understanding.

"oh right" she said before she motioned her friends somewhere else. she turned towards me with a serious look. "so what do you want to know?" i know this was gonna such.

"i need you to tell me why most monsters don't like witches" her eyes widened slightly. "you see, yukari sendo, she made a washtub fall on my head and i got...a little angry." she nodded in understanding.

"witches are half way between monster and humans, but they aren't really either one" kurumu explained. 'a long time ago, people use to say that witches were the link between monsters and humans. now a days, they just think they're half monster. they aren't exactly accepted by the humans either. back in the day, things were pretty bad. they had witch trials and witch hunts. they were always hated by people. she doesn't feel accepted by anyone. and probably always felt that she was alone from the very beginning." at the end of explanation, my fists were fisted so tightly that there were cracks on my hands and wrists. i couldn't believe this. i was in the same position as she was. she felt alone and hated. how could i be so blind. even in the human world, we still read text books about people believing they were killing witches but i just brushed it off. damn the humans for being so simple minded, damn clockwork for giving me my emotions back, and DAMN ME FOR BEING SO BLIND!

"kurumu," i breathed. i had to use all my willpower to keep my anger in check right now. my anger wasn't as large as when kurumu used that love charm, but my anger was flying compared to most of the time that i keep my anger in check. kurumu looked at me confused. "we need to find yukari" before she could respond, i grabbed her wrist and phased through the alls of the school and flew through the air. kurumu gasped at her new discovery of me being able to fly.

"Dan, what are you?" she asked.

"let's just say that my race has a lot of powers" i said. i then heard i scream. i flew towards it and i found who screamed. and i was beyond angry. there were three lizard monsters approaching yuakri. her wand was broken and i bet that witches were powerless. i flew down as fast as i could and kicked the class president guy in the head before jumping off and getting in a fighting stance in front of yuakri with kurumu on my side.

"D-Dan?!" yukari yelled. i nodded. she growled. "get out of here! i don't need you're help! i can do it myself!" the lizard men were looking at there boss and trying to wake him up so i took this opportunity to talk to yukari. i turned and saw that she was shocked because of something.

yukari's pov

i couldn't believe at what i saw. Dan's eyes weren't those icy blue full of anger and hatred nor were they red. they were a jaded green. his eyes showed more sympathy and...understanding/ how could he understand anything about me! unless...is he a witch?

"yukari," Dan said and i was shocked a second time. his voice was also full of sympathy and understanding. but it echoed a little. "i'm sorry. i know what it's like to be in you're position more than you know" he kneed down and put his hand on my shoulder. "when i was younger, i lived in a town that hated my speices. they wouldn't just obliterate them. no, my species were experimented on and faced more pain than immaginable" i was shocked at the words he spoke of. "but the only one's of my species to come to my home town were trying to hurt humans so i tried protecting them. but since i was a monster, they hated me to and tried over and over to kill me. they pinned blame on me for things i don't even know about. but throughout all that, i learned important things. and one thing is that you can never win without having something to fight for. even the strongest warrior has to stop and rest sometimes. so yukari, stop trying to fight and et others help you. let me, moka, and kurumu help you" i sniffled a little. i then wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

Dan's pov

"what's with forgetting us!"' i turned to see the lizard men up. great. i know i can't fight them without either transforming or getting angry. and i don't want to frighten the girls by transforming or having to scare yukari from getting so angry. damn! yukari let go of my neck and i faced them. damn. we need moka.

"hey!" i turned to see moka. she came up beside me and we nodded to each other. i grabbed her rosary and pulled it off. a bright flash of light went up in the sky and inner moka was set free. she turned towards me and grinned.

"good to see you still have the will to fight on without using anger alone" she said. i nodded. she then turned to the lizard men. 'as for you three, know you're place!" she then kicked the three lizard men, breaking one there teeth off. the lizard men fell to the ground and was knocked out cold. moka walked over to us and looked me in the eye. 'why didn't you transform?" she asked.

"let's just say that it's best if i never transform" i whispered to her. she nodded and took the rosary out of my hand.

"well, it was nice to get out again and fight i guess" she said before putting on the rosary.

* * *

a few days later and yukari was cleaning up her act. she apologized for all the mean things she did and was actually having more friends now. but soon Dan will find out that 2 new girls like him now. kurumu and yukari walked in the room and began to play tug of war with Dan. moka walked in and Dan was relieved.

_"thank god! maybe moak will help me!"_ Dan thought. but then he saw moka frown before jumping to him.

"he's mine!" she yelled and Dan sighed as she and the girls began playing tug of war. Dan knew this was only the beginning and he was already tired. and then Dan realized something. in a few days is the anniversary of his family and friends death. in just a few days, Dan was gonna have to go back to his hometown and visit their graves. Dan sighed. this was gonna be a long week.


	4. ghost, vampire, and weaknesses

i own nothing.

so i made this chapter early. i skipped episode number 4 because those three dweebs couldn't hurt Dan no matter what they did. so now we're on episode 5. hope ya like it!

chapter 5: ghost, vampire, and school swimsuits

Dan's pov

"okay everyone! time for you to join a club!" ms. neckonome said. join a club? great. what could possibly go wrong? "clubs are a part of human society. in order to parcipitate in these clubs, you have to appreciate arts they developed and deepened your understanding of human culture." i sighed a kid got clawed on the face because he pointed out the teacher's tail.

* * *

me, Yukari Kurumu, and Moka walked through the club isles. we kept walking through the isles but one club caught m eye. is topped walking and turned to see an astronomy club. i remembered my past, my failure, my weakness.

normal pov

unknown to Dan, the three girls stopped and turned back to him. but when they saw him, their hearts dropped. his face was showing that he was remembering horrible memories. and he was looking at something. they looked to where they were looking to see the astronomy club.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Yukari asked. she didn't get it. what could be so bad about the astronomy club? maybe it reminded him of something. Dan shook his head before turning to the three of them.

"nothing. nothing is wrong at all" he said but they didn't believe him a bit. they went on looking through clubs until they saw the swimsuit club.

"my name's tonome easygoingsay. come join me and my friends in the swimming club.

"man, i'm glad Dan can control himself even when he sees those swimsuit girls" kurumu whispered to yukari.

"i can't control myself" they jumped and turned around to see Dan. Moka stopped and turned around and listened.

"what do you mean?" yukari asked.

"what i mean is that i can't control my emotions. my emotions just aren't that big usually. the only time you really see me express an emotion is when i'm mad. and that's only when there is a reason to be mad" Dan explained. "ya see, my emotions are almost always small. but they do get wild sometimes" the girls nodded slowly. "and you shouldn't whisper about me when i can hear you a mile away" they stiffened at that. Dan smiled, stopping them cold. they never seen him smile before. not even moka has seen him smile. Dan's smile quickly disappeared and he nodded. "so what club do you girls want to join? after all, i can't find anything that i either don't care about or i have already been in a club like that"

"well, what about the swimming club?" kurumu offered. yukari nodded in agreement and together they pulled Dan over to the registration. moka gulped. she really shouldn't take a chance but...she wanted to spend time with Dan.

* * *

Moka sat on the floor looking at Dan who was in the water staying away from the girl. but then the head instructor came towards Dan and grabbed his arm. Dan not really caring let her take him farther in the water until she stopped. the instructor then showed him how to swim but Dan already knew. this was basic for someone who could literally fly without wings.

"hey," Dan said. "don't you think your a bit close" Dan held back a growl. something, probably instinct, told him that this woman was trying to hurt someone close to him. and he isn't used to her being so close to him. it left him wide open for an attack.

"why, are you uncomfortable?" the instructor asked.

"frankly, yes" Dan said. the instructor smiled.

"you're just adorable you know that?" the instructor asked before she moved behind him and pushed her breasts against his back. Moka had have enough. Moka got up and stomp her foot to the ground.

"i bet you just wanted to go in this club to meet new girls didn't you Dan?!" Moka asked. Dan looked at her confused, but before he could answer, Moka continued. "and don't you dare tell me i don't understand! i won't put up with this crap!" Moka then ran off, leaving an enraged Dan mad at the instructor. the instructor giggled.

"what's up with you're friend?" the instructor asked. Dan turned towards he and glared at her with his red, bloody, flaming red eyes. the instructor took a step back from looking into Dan's eyes. what she didn't see was the cold storm in his eyes that showed complete boredom. no, these red eyes showed power greater than the three great ones put together. these eyes showed a power that could block out the sun with ease. these red eyes showed the instinct to kill and probably could from just looking at her.

**"if you every try a stunt again that either hurt my friends in anyway, physically, mentally or emotionally, i will tear you're heart out and make you eat it!"** Dan said in a voice that sent chills down the instructors spine. before the instructor could do anything, Dan was off, his eyes blue again. but then Dan noticed kurumu coming straight at him. "oh fuck..." Dan whispered before kurumu's lower half hit Dan's head while her legs wrapped around his head. Dan fell down in the pool, his face's eye cracked a little. Dan broke free from kurumu's legs and got back into the water before Yukari's flat cardboard chest hit his face. this time Dan was able to stand up, but stumbled back a little. he put his hand's on Yukari's ribs before pushing her off of him and gently putting her into the water. he knew he had to be delicate in even when he fought. if he wasn't, then all of his enemies would have been dead. kurumu then grabbed Dan's arm and rubbed her breasts over his arm.

"i don't know how to swim. will you show me?" kurumu asked as she rubbed her breasts over his arm faster. but then something happened that shocked Dan. he blushed.

_"what the hell?!"_ Dan thought. the blush was small and couldn't possibly be noticed by people watching. the fact that he blushe shocked Dan though. _"my emotions really are returning. i have to be careful. i can't let them grow no matter what"_

"kurumu," Dan started. "your breasts...um...they're kinda..." kurumu nodded before taking a hand away and unstrapping the top half of her swimsuit.

"yeah," kurumu said. "my breasts are kinda hurting right now" she said. Dan blushed a little more and now was noticeable. but you would have to look for it to even realize he was blushing. kurumu grinned.

_"today;s my chance. today is the day where my make Dan mine"_ kurumu thought.

"it's my suit" kurumu said as her finger went in the back of her swimsuit. "i think's it's a bit small" yukari then came up and hugged Dan, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Dan! i want you to teach me how to swim!" yukari said.

_"there's no way i'm going to let kurumu have her way with him"_ yukari thought before she and kurumu played tug of war with his arms. after a few minutes, they were up and arguing and fighting. Dan watched, unsure of what to do. maybe he should let them fight, it would let them get over their anger faster. Dan sighed and thought of how he was going to apologize to Moka.

Moka's pov

i slowly walked in an alley and leaned on a building. the water, it hurts so much. suddenly, the rosary on my chest begins to glow and my other self starts talking.

"you idiot" she said. "why did you get so close to the pool? getting wet like that, it's no wonder this happened" electricity danced around my body. 'you know vampires are weak against water. this body of yours...it's also my body since i'm you're other half. so don't push our luck. and don't let your self be controlled by you're emotions. they only slow you down with that jerk" i closed my eyes as i felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Dan..." i whispered.

Dan's pov

i sighed as i watched kurumu and yukari fighting. i then heard someone sit by me. i knew who it was and i still wanted to kill her a little but held it back. it was that instructor again. and fuck was my rage building up again.

"you look down in the dumps" she said. "you're surrounded by sunshine, games and beautiful girls in bikinis. is this not what you wanted?"

"it's not" i said. she grabbed my arm and i jerked it back a little but she kept hold.

"then join me for a swim" she said. i growled but complied. "i don't know what's bothering you, but i'll make it better" i jerked my arm back completely.

"seriously, go fuck yourself" i said before leaving a shocked instructor.

Moka's pov

i cried as i leaned on the wall. i then sighed and got up, slowly walking outside the alley, but had to stop for a moment to catch my breath.

"don't even think of going there" my other self said. i looked down at it surprised. "you want to go through all that again?" i didn't speak. "end you're relationship with the ghost. he doesn't understand a single thing about you. he doesn't give any thought to you or you're needs."

"that;s not true!" i said. "he's not like that! not Dan!" i remembered him fighting kurumu and not killing her, i remember when he didn't start a fight with anyone no matter what they did to him.

"even if you do go back there, you won't be able to swim with the others" my other half said. "you know that, don't you?"

"i don't care" i said as iw alked out of the alley and towards the swimming pool. "i...i just want...i just want to be with Dan!"

Dan's pov

i laid on the side of the pool. man this class was boring as hell. he then heard a scream. he turned to see 2 different instructors biting one guy while the guy began to turn gray and age and turn to skin and bones. i growled before i saw 2 instructors heading straight towards kurumu and yukair.

"look out!" i yelled and pushed them out of the way. the instructors bit my hands and wrists. but unlike the others, i didn't age. no. the mermaids turned to skin and bones and i felt stronger for some reason. you could also now see my black gloves. i then realized what i did. in a way, i just sacrificed myself for kurumu and yukari. have i really gotten to care for them so much?

"what's going on?!" kurumu asked.

"don't think to badly of us" the head instructor said. "we do lure men into the water and suck their life force. but we are mermaids after all. it's sorta our thing" the head instrucor then jumped over me, revealing her orange fins. the mermaids then started to surround me. "but you Dan re a strong being. you have such power that we need. power we hunger for"

"Dan!" both kurumu and yukari yelled. i growled and let the green energy wrap around my black gloved hands.

Moka's pov

i ran up the steps of the swimming pool and saw many mermaids. i also saw Dan firing large green blasts of energy that sent back many of the mermaids. but one was sneaking behind him. i gasped before quickly running up to the pool but stopped short. it's going to hurt a lot. might kill me. i then saw the mermaid get closer. i have to help Dan! i quickly jump in the water. electricity danced around the pool as i screamed.

Dan's pov

i turned to see moka in the water, screaming as electricity danced around her. kurumu said that water is a major weakness to vampire's. i growled and was about to go after her, but a mermaid grabbed me from behind.

"we won't let you escape" she said. my rage was breaking free and fast. i could feel my energy transforming. i then saw some electricity around me. i nodded to myself.

"let...GO!" i yelled as i turned some of my ecto energy into electricity, electrifying the mermaid off of me. i saw Moka go deeper into the water. i growled and became intangible and flew throught he water towards her. mermaids went after me but i was to fast for them. i saw moka, just floating in the water with her eyes closed, and not breathing. i grabbed the rosary and tried taking it off but it wouldn't budge.

"No" i said. i could feel tears in my eyes. i became tangible as green energy wrapped around my hands. "no..." i felt my eyes turn the bloody red again. "NO! I WON'T LOOSE HER!" i screamed as i took all my energy, making a column of monster energy that shot through the water as i took off Moka's rosary.

normal pov

above the water, the mermaids were shocked to see a large dark green column of light shot through the air. kurumu felt tears in her eyes as did yukari. they remembered what dan said earlier, he rarely expresses any emotion, and when he does, there's a good reason. so they guess Moka was dead. the column of light disappeared and bats came out of the water. kurumu smiled as did yukari. the water then turned red and reflected the moon. another column of light shot out but this time it was red. inner moka stood there with Dan next to her, on his knees, seeming to be tired.

"now listen" inner moka said as she stared at the mermaids. 'you've been nothing but a giant pain in my ass."

"she's so powerful" the head instructor said. Dan got up and glared at the remaining mermaids. his skin's shell was starting to crumble away. Dan knew it was going to happen due to using so much power. "i never expected this. but she's still a vampire. drink this!" all the mermaids began splashing water on inner moka who had more electricity on her. Dan grabbed her arm, and before inner moka could do anything, he turned them intangible. inner moka nodded towards Dan. she knew he couldn't keep this up for long. he had literally used his powers to bring her back to life. he had a lot of power for sure. suddenly, kurumu and yukari started attacking the mermaids and stopping them from splashing water. Dan then let her turn tangible again, all his strength gone.

"look, i don't need you're help" inner moka said.

"look, we;re helping you cause you're weak in water. so swallow you're pride and deal with it!' kurumu explained.

"you look awful." the head instructor said. "you're sparking like crazy, and i imagine that you're in quite a bit of pain right now. stop pretending it doesn't hurt and admit that you've lost"

"don't flatter yourself. a pathetic meno like you? i could beat you in my sleep" inner moka said.

"meno?" the instructor asked. then her mouth began to make more teeth. "ypu'll pay for that!" she then swimmed through the water and towards inner moka. inner moka jumped in the air and the mermaid followed.

"i can't believe you fell for that" inner moka said. "that's just like a fish." the instructor laughed before trying to bite inner moka. inner moka dodged and did a back kick. "know you're place!" the instructor fell back into the pool, unconscious. inner moka got out of the water and panted. Dan struggled next to her. he knew what he had to do and the thought sickened him beyond belief.

"sorry" Dan whispered, but inner moka heard.

"you shouldn't be apologizing to me but to my other" she said and Dan nodded.

"i will. thank you" inner moka nodded before taking the rosary from Dan's hand and walking away.

* * *

"moka, i'm sorry" Dan said. moka looked surprised.

"well if you really want to join the swimming club then we can join. of course i won't be able to swim. but i'll still be able to cheer you on" moka said. Dan's eyes widened.

"no" Dan's voice was short, and not arguable. "i don' want you to get hurt for my sake" moka blushed.

"no, i'm fine really!" moka said. "don't worry about me"

"well there's no way we're joining the swimming club" Dan said.

"well, in that case, what do you say to the news paper club?" both Dan and moka looked up to see ms. neckonome.

"new's paper club?" Dan and moka asked in unison.

"yup" neckonome confirmed. "i'm the faculty adviser" Dan and moka turned to each other and nodded. soon kurumu and yukari were there as well and joined. and for the second time in months, Dan smiled, a true, happy smile.


	5. snow woman and a ghost

i own nothing.

anyways, i thought i should tell you, i'm not doing episode 6. it's just plain stupid. so i'm moving to episode 7 where we will meet another girl who falls for Dan! but before i start the story, i need to tell you that i read some reviews and will say 2 things. 1: Dan won't go into his full ghost mode until he meets ruby or fights kyoyoa. and 2: i'm not sure if Dan is still going to destroy the world or not. i have to keep thinking about what side he's on, good or evil. tell me if you think Dan should start destroying the world and turns moka evil. or tell me if Dan should become a hero again. or should he just keep going to school and fight monsters like the series? and sorry for not updating! please tell me in reviews! but for now, this is episode 7! hope you like it!

chapter 6: snow woman meets ghost

Dan and the girls were selling newspapers right outside of school.

"wow, the news issue is sure selling lie hotcakes huh?" gin asked Dan. Dan only nodded.

"it's because of all the work we put into it" Dan explained. a little later and all the newspaperswere gone. yukari held an empty box into the air.

"we did it! we really got rid of all of them!" yukari said.

"looks like this issue is another big hit for us" kurumu said, rubbing her forehead.

"hey you guys, why don't we throw a rap party for once. we can all bring some snacks" moka said.

"i'll drink to that" Dan said, grinning a little. the girls smiled knowing that Dan was coming out of his shell.

"sounds like a good idea to me!" yukari agreed.

"wait, hold on. has anyone seen gin?" moka asked. "where he ran off to?"

"he walked off a few minutes ago" Dan said.

"whatever. he's probably hitting on girls again" kurumu said. "forget about him, he's not invited"

"that jerk is the enemy of all woman!' yukari yelled. yukari's comment reminded him of tucker. his best friend.

"more importantly, what should we get for the party?" kurumu asked.

"we should buy some snacks at the campus store" moka said. Dan nodded.

"we should also get some drinks to" yukari said.

"sure. but no acholehal. i don't want to get wasted and repeat last time's events" Dan said, remembering how well it went when he had no idea who or what he was destroying. Dan shuddered at remembering such an event.

"alright then, it's a plan. we'll meet after class is over and meet at the news paper club" kurumu said. "so do you guys want to play some games while we're there?" they didn't notice a girl with purple hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. well, no except Dan.

"you guys are all buddy buddy aren't you?" she asked. everyone turned to her. "you news paper clubers" she clarified. "and you all like each other. truthfully, i never understood that way of thinking before."

"hey, whats that supposed mean huh?" kurumu demanded.

"news paper" the girl replied. everyone blink except Dan who walked up to her and took out a crumpled news paper.

"it's all wrinkled, but this is the last one" he said. the girl took the news paper and then looked deep in Dan's eyes. Dan didn't move, just stare right back at her.

"hmm" the girl said.

"yes?" Dan asked.

"so you're the famous Danny phantom huh?" she asked. Dan's eyes went wide. he then growled.

"no. Danny phantom died a long time ago" Dan said, walking away. the girl the took a lollipop out of her mouth.

"you're a lot cuter than i thought you'd be, ya know?" she said. "see ya later" the girl then turned and walked off. he sighed as the girl's had confused faces on. he really didn't want to tell them anything about his past, or to be more precise, his human half's past. Dan walked past them and towards the school.

"come on, i'll tell ya later" Dan said the girls looked at each other before quickly nodding to one another.

* * *

"kurumu?"

"here"

"mr. sakto?"

"present"

"and ms. shirayuki?" no response came. "ms. shirayuki? hm, absent again today" ms necknome said but then the door opened. a girl with long purple hair came in. she had pale skin, a calm but icy blue eyes, and wore a white shirt that had long black sleeves and a brown skirt. the moment Dan saw her eyes, he could tell that there was a lot of pain in them. the girl, shirayuki, sat down in a chair right in front of Dan. "i'm thrilled you decided to join us today!" ms neckonome exclaimed. skirayuki only nodded. "moving on then. since we have a new student here, i guess introductions are an order. this is mizore shirayuki. certain circumstances have prevented her from attending classes until now. but everyone please be nice and treat her like a friend!" Moka had a scared face while Dan's face was calm. the aura this girl gave off was...calm. non threatening.

* * *

"alright. we'll buy snacks and head towards the party" Moka said. kurumu then walked up a little to close to me. she tried rubbing her breasts against me but i held myself.

"guess what, i have a home made treat with you're name all over it" kurumu said. Moka grabbed kurumu by the shoulders and dragged her away. i sighed.

"you can come out now" i said as i turned around. the girl from earlier, mizore came from a coner. she smiled shyly.

"hello" she said in a soft voice.

"hello mizore" i said. "so what's up, do you need something?" she handed me the wrinkled newspaper from earlier.

"i read the newspaper" she said. "as usual, you're newspaper is the best one."i was a little surprised at this but didn't show it.

"i thought today was you're first day here?" i asked. she then pulled out a book out of nowhere. she handed it to me and i took it and opened the book to see all sorts of newspaper clippings with handwriting on it.

"even when i wasn't in school, ms. neckonome always brought over issues of the yokai gazette for me to read. i love all the articles but most i saved were you're's. i let a small smile on my face and rubbed the back of my head.

"thank you. i'm truly flattered" i said before i caught myself. i was getting old traits back again. what was happening to me? why on earth was i becoming so human again! i then noticed mizore cross her legs while she stood.

"it's just that i like the articles you write because you write from the weak and helpless and i can really relate" she said. i flinched. did i truly wrote from the weak side of things? "you're personality and the way you think about things are a lot like the way i think" she said before hugging my arm. the moment she touched me, i felt something strange. like a connection. she seemed cold. not like a ghost cold. no, but a cold as if snow or ice. it was...different.

"what are you doing?" my voice might have been a little cold, but i wasn't used to being so close to someone like right now. she looked up at me with a smile.

"you must be lonely just like me" my eyes widened at her words. it's true. i have felt immense loneliness before. even more after the nasty burger explosion. but with losing my emotions and then getting close to the girls, i didn't feel very lonely. "trust me, i know exactly what it's like"

* * *

"excuse me, ms. neckonome," a voice said. ms. neckonome turned around in her seat to see mr. kutosaboa (i don't know how to spell his name!). "i just got word that mizore shirayuki has taken a liking to Daniel fenton"

"yes, that's right" ms. neckonome said.

"well i would watch out for both of them. as you know, they are very troubled students. Daniel might not show it, but his past says that he has more grief than most" mr. kutosaboa said.

* * *

Dan's pov

"did you see that Dan! that last one skipped nine times!" mizore yelled. i clapped awkwardly at the situation i was in. somehow, mizore had dragged me to a small lake and got me to skip stones with her.

"oh, um, that was great!" i said. there was just a hint of sarcasm in my voice, but mizore didn't seem to hear it. "but i really need to get going mizore." i began walking away, but then i felt her wrap her arms around me. i tensed at her touch. she was cold. not a ghost kind of cold, but like snow cold.

"come on Dan! you only made 4 skips!" mizore said. i didn't have time for this, i had to get back to the party and quickly.

"you want to go to that buddy buddy party don't you?" mizore's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and i turned my head towards her slightly. she wasn't even looking me in the eyes, she was just staring off in space. "moka, you're little girlfriend," i doubt that mizore knew it, but that single sentence made me feel unimaginable emotional pain as i remembered everyone always calling me and _Sam_ lovebirds. "she's the one you really want to see, right?" i then noticed the temperature drop greatly. "just stay. there's really no telling what i'll do to that poor girl if you leave" my eyes widen and memories of all of my ghost fights, all the times the people i care for were endangered because of **ME.** and because of me, they died. my eyes closed as i tried to make my anger subside. but it was ti great. my eyes flared open and i glared at her with fiery dark red eyes. her eyes widened slightly a seeing my true eyes.

Mizore's pov

his eyes, they weren't normal. they were...they were a gateway to hell. i could practically hear all the souls he fought screech in anguish by just looking into his dark red eyes. in his eyes, i could see fury, anger, sadness, and...guilt? what could he be guilty about?

"wha-what are you?" i asked when i saw a green aura around him. the aura stunk of enormous energy. he then somehow went through my arms and flew away from me a few feet before turning around. the aura around him were flaring in every direction.

**"i won't let you or anyone else hurt what i hold dear,"** he spoke in a voice that sent chills up my spine. then his right hand glowed a light green before he raised it and shot a beam at me. i quickly jumped to the side and sent some shards of ice at him. but he just waved his hand before a green dome appeared and blocked the ice before repelling them back towards me. i quickly tried to dodge, but one grazed me on the shoulder. i felt tears in my eyes as i realized that Dan was rejecting me. the only person who could understand me was rejecting me.

"why?" i asked before quickly running away. i didn't even look back as i ran.

* * *

after Dan calmed down from his rage, he went to the party only to see that the room was damaged and snow and ice were on the ground. he also saw moka and kurumu talking. when he entered, they turned towards him with a smile.

"hey Dan!" moka said.

"you won't believe what happened" kurumu yelled before jumping on Dan and putting his face between her breasts. after a few minutes of struggling, moka got kurumu off and they began to explain.

"a ice clone of that new girl mizore came here and tried to kill me," moka said. "but kurumu saved me. later, we found out that she attacked Mr. kutosaoa. but then we found out it was in self defense" Dan felt some guilt at the snow girl. it seems that trouble was followed her.

"i need to find her" Dan said before walking away.

"we'll come!" moka and kurumu said in unison. the three walked out of the school and looked around in the woods, around the school campus, and everywhere. after an hour of looking, Dan was getting angry again.

"where is she?" Dan whispered.

"maybe she just left" kurumu said. "i mean, it seems like her to leave when it gets to hot in the kitchen"

"yea" yukari said, who joined them after they started looking for mizore.

"maybe you're ri..." Dan stopped himself as suddenly the world around him changed. everything was black with white outlines. but when Dan looked at the girls, he saw a light blue flame of where kurumu was, a red and pink flame where moka was, and a purple flame where yukari was.

_"are those...are those the girl's soul's?"_ Dan thought. he learned that certain ghosts can see the very soul of a person, and some could even devour them._ "if i can see their soul, maybe i can find mizore"_ Dan then closed his eyes and concentrated. unknown to him, when he stopped talking, the girls were looking at him worriedly he opened his eyes and nodded.

"found her" Dan said.

* * *

Dan went to the cliff with the girls where he saw Mizore was, sitting at the edge of the cliff. mizore looked at him slightly surprised as Dan sighed and looked at her. Dan knew this was gonna take some a lot out of him to just talk to her to come back to school.

"mizore," Dan said with a gentle voice. "i was wrong to be angry at you. i know you are lonely and so was i. before, i wanted nothing more than to destroy everything around me to stop the pain of lonliness. but coming to this school, meeting Moka, Kurumu, and yukari is making me realize that maybe destroying everything isn't what you do to get rid of lonliness. you need to come back to the school and apologize for attacking those 2 students" mizore looked down when i finished. i wasn't sure what was wrong until my enhanced hearing picking up a sob. "mizore?" i pulled my hands towards but when she looked up, her face was covered in tears.

"i thought you would think better of me than that...GO AWAY!" she yelled as a strong ice wind blew me off my feet and onto the ground. i did a flip in the air and landed as moka and the others came.

"Dan!" moka yelled. "the students mizore froze, they were trying to attack her!" i turn my head towards them in shock. my eyes widened as i realized that i pretty much ruined apologizing. i turned back to her as could wind brushed my face. the red water in the ocean came up and froze before taking the figures of mizore.

**"always alone"** one of the figures said.

**"no one will understand me"** another one said.

**"not even Dan understood me"**

"are these the inner voices of her heart?" i whispered. mizore began laughing crazily. i clenched my fists as i felt my eyes turn bloody red and sighed. "of course...nothings ever simple in my life is it" i muttered before i saw it. the iced floor under mizore began cracking. my eyes widened as she fell. "damn it" i quickly ran, almost flying at the pace i was going. and caught her wrist before she fell into the deep bloody red ocean.

"D-Dan?" i heard mizore gasp as i look down at her.

"you idiot," i said. "do you really want to die so badly?!" her eyes seem to widen at the anger i was showing to her. "life isn't some damn toy you can play with! do you really want to hurt the people around you so badly because of the pain you're going through?! what about you're parents, what about ms. necknome?! they all care about you! atre seriously going to die like this isntead of at least trying to become friends with me and the others!" and with that last yell, i pulled her up from the cliff and threw her to the side of the cliff and turned to the ice mizore's who were surrounding me.

**"he's lying"** one of them said.

**"he doesn't want to be friends"**

**"if he really wanted to be friends,"**

**"than he would die with you!"**

'and as of you," my eyes narrowed as i felt the energy in the air turn. the ice mizore's started to crack. "you're nothing but something that should die" right after that, the air hardened to the point where they broke apart. i turn back to mizore who was getting up.

"if you're looking for thanks then you won't find it" she said. i narrowed my eyes before i spoke in a low voice.

"don't you even think about dying. trust me when i say that death is a very, very painful thing" i said.

* * *

i sighed as i saw that moka, kurumu, and yukari all in blankets shivering and sneezing. they got colds from being near when mizore attacked. i didn't get affected since my ectoplasm is naturally cold. although, that didn't save me from seeing the others get colds.

"yup you guys took a beating" gin said. i rolled my eyes.

"no dip" i said.

"but thanks to the four of you, it looks like mizore is going to get off without getting expelled" ms. necknome said. "isn't that wonderful?" i blinked as i felt the familiar cold monster energy right outside the door. i turn towards the door and nodded.

"hey mizore" i said. the girls looked towards the door to see mizore's head poking from the side of the door.

"hold on, you're hair's different" moka said. i blinked and looked closer as mizore came in fully. true enough, her hair was shorter than earlier. she blushed when she looked at me.

"i decided to shorten it. does it look ok?" she asked. i smiled slightly and nodded.

"absolutely!" ms necknome said.

"it feels kinda cheesy to say this, but i feel like i've been reborn" she said, looking down. "so thought it was time to get a new hairdo"

"yeah, you look awesome, it makes you look really energetic" gin said kindly. 'lets take a shot at you right now" gin said as he took a camera and took a picture of mizore. then i remembered something.

"good job finding those pictures gin" i said. i doubt he didn't take any pictures of woman underwear though. but maybe gin was turning over a new leaf. gin laughed and closed his eyes.

"well i always got my eyes peeled and ears to the ground, always grounding the campus, looking for the perfect shot" as he said this, some pictures from his pockets. me, kurumu, and yukari blinked before we looked at the photoes.

"what's this?" kurumu asked before our eyes widened when we actually saw the pictures.

"you peeping perv" kurumu yelled as she and yukari punched gin. i sighed. i should've known better than think gin changed.

"in the end it all worked out pretty well didn't it?" moka asked.

"i suppose" i said.

"now that that's over, i'm starting to feel thirsty again" my eyes widened and i stiffened.

"now moka, maybe we can tak this-OW!" i said as moka bit in my neck. i sighed as she drank some of my blood. but then my eyes eyes widened when i felt, IT. shakily, i raised my hand to my chest and i felt it again. a heartbeat. i was a ghost who had a heartbeat.

"what's happening to me?" i asked shakily.

A/N: for those of you who do not understand why it's so shocking for Dan to have a heartbeat, it's because ghosts are pretty much dead beings who have unfinished business. and since Dan is full ghost, he shouldn't have a heartbeat. now i'll be nice and give you a preview for the the next chapter.

_preview_

_Dan's pov_

_"what do you mean, vlad?" i asked. i knew that coming to my adoptive father's home would be a big mistake. that's why i left the girls at school. but what vlad was saying shouldn't be possible. how can this even be suggested._

_"what i'm saying little badger, is that you are only half of a being of 2 entities, and due to that, your body will do whatever it takes to make you whole again" vlad said._

_end of preview_

A/N: what does vlad mean? read the next chapter and find out!


	6. separation of ghost's halves and journal

I own nothing.

so i hoped you like the last chapter. one of the reasons it took so long was because i couldn't really think of anything really exciting for it. but i figured something exciting for this chapter. i really hope you like this! and y the way, for those of you who don't know, vlad masters and Danny's human half is still alived because before Dan could make the explosion, clockwork appeared and made the deal with Dan. anyways, hope ya like the story!

Chapter six: separation of ghost halves and Dan's journal!

Normal pov

"moka akashiya?"

"here!"

"kurumu kurono?"

"here!"

"mizore shirayuki?"

"i'm here"

"Dan fenton?" silence was met in return. ms. neckonome looked at the empty seat where Dan was supposed to be. the teacher's ears fell down in a small amount of sadness. "i guess he ain't here today" she whispered before marking him absent. but the girls were looking at Dan's seat confused. Dan was never sick. and it was rare for him to miss classes. so the question was, where was Dan?

* * *

"haven't been here for awhile" Dan said quietly as he stared up at the mansion from the doorway of the bus. Dan knew that his adoptive father would tell him, or at least try and try to find out why his heart was beating. Dan turned his head to the bus driver. "thanks for the drive here" the bus driver, with his usual grin, simply shook his head.

"it was no problem really. i always do like to travel and i'm more than happy to take a student somewhere every once in awhile," the bus driver said. "but if i were you, i would be careful. plasmius isn't a weak man" Dan nodded.

"i know. thanks again," and with that, Dan got off the bus and walked towards the mansion. once he was in front of the large door, he knocked. with in moments, a ghost that Dan knew from long ago answered the door.

"hello bertrand," Dan said. bertrand's eyes widened at seeing Dan.

"master Daniel?" he asked.

"no. i'm his ghost half, Dan." Dan answered. he did not want to be called by his human half's name. sure, Dan didn't hate the human. but Dan didn't like to be reminded of his old life, at all. bertand's eyes widened again, but this time in fear. Dan knew why he was afraid. it was because that both plasmius and phantom alone were strong. but together, there was no one who could beat him. bertrand nodded hurriedly.

"i-is there anything you would like sir?" Dan grinned evilly and bent down until he was eye level with bertrand. the fact that the evil ghost grinned scared the hell out of bertrand even more.

"i need to talk to vlad. now" there was a slight echo at the end, which successively made bertrand hurry to carry out Dan's wish.

"y-y-yes sir!' bertrand ran off while Dan chuckled. it was always fun to watch his old enemies cower before him.

* * *

"where could Dan be?" yukari asked.

"i'm not sure, but maybe we should go see if he's sick and in his room" moka said. the rest of the girls nodded. after all, it was after school, so they had no where to be. they walked to the boy's dorm and, after getting directions, went to Dan's room. kurumu knocked on the door with a smile.

"hey Dan, you in there?" kurumu asked. silence came in return. kurumu frowned. "Dan?" she knocked again, but no answer. kurumu quickly turned to yukari and grinned slyly. "yukari, you know how to unlock doors, right?" yukari blinked, while moka looked horrified.

"k-kurumu! you aren't thinking of going in his room without permission are you?" moka asked, horrified. kurumu looked at her with a frown.

"oh relax, we're just taking a little peek" kurumu said.

"i think we should do it" mizore said, popping up suddenly, scaring the girls.

"well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peek" moka said. and with that, all the girls looked at yukari who was smiled.

"then we're all in agreement!" yukari said before taking her magic wand, saying a few magic words. with those words, the door opened. all the girls went to see Dan's room.

"wow, i didn't expect his room to be so clean," kurumu said. and indeed the room was very clean. Dan's bed was neatly made, his trash can nearly empty, and his table had nothing on it except a book.

"okay, i think we should get out of here!" moka said, hurriedly. "what if Dan comes back and sees us all in his room? he might get mad!" but the other girls just ignored her.

"hey, what's this?" yukari asked as she picked up the book that was originally on the clean table. the other girls, moka included, went over to her and looked at the book that was currently in yukari's hands. the book was mostly a dark solid black but the spince of the book was a pure white and the front of the book had some English writing on it.

"phantom journal," kurumu read in English.

* * *

"it's good to see you my boy," vlad said to Dan, who was sitting in a large chair. Vlad sat down in the chair opposite of him. in between them was a small table that had a pot of tea and tea cups. vlad took a glass and took a sip of the tea. "so tell me, what brings you here? aren't you supposed to be in school?" Dan sighed. the only reason Vlad even knew that Dan was going to school was because, when Dan was living with clockwork, vlad searched for him and after awhile, found Dan. clockwork forbid Dan from killing Vlad, so Dan explained everything to Vlad. and in the end, vlad said that if Dan needed anything at all, he would be more than welcomed to come to him.

"the reason i came here," Dan started. "is because something is happening to me and i don't understand why" Vlad raised an eyebrow at this.

"oh, and what's been happening?" Vlad asked. on the outside, Vlad may look calm, but he was scared that his adoptive son was truly hurt. Dan sighed again.

"my heart...it's beating," Dan said. Vlad, who was taking a sip of tea, choked on his tea before spitting it out and looking at Dan.

"little badger...i think i know what's happening," Vlad whispered with wide eyes.

* * *

"what did you say?" moka asked, confused.

"i took some language classes a few years ago and i learned english. "the front says phantom's journal"

"who's phantom?" mizore asked.

"i think it's Dan," moka said the girls looked at her confused. "um, well you see, when me and Dan first became friends, i found out that Dan is a ghost. and phantom just means ghost right?" realiziation all dawned on the girls and kurumu grinned slyly.

"why don't we read it?" kurumu asked.

"i want to!" yukari said.

"guys, i don't-" before moka could continue, mizore said her own words.

"i want to as well," mizore said. moka sighed. she didn't want Dan to be mad at them. but she was also a little curious. in the end, moka sighed.

"okay," moka said. kurumu flipped the book opened and read from the earliest date, translating the book from English to Japanese.

**"Januray/13/ 2009**

**my mom bought me this journal saying that it would help me release some stress. at first, i didn't really care for it. but then something happened to change my life a week ago. it started of normal. my parents built a new invention. they called it 'the ghost portal'. me, my friends, and my sister were all in the basement. the ghost portal was made to make a bridge between the human world and the ghost zone, or spirit world as some would call it. we all knew that it was going to fail instantly because, even though my parents believe otherwise, ghosts just don't exist.**

the girls were confused by what Dan said. after all, he was supposed to be a ghost, yet he didn't believe in ghosts? none of the girls said anything as kurumu paused just briefly to think, like the other girls. but she continued eventually none the less.

**my parents hooked the cords up but the ghost portal only made a few sparks before powering down. my parent's faces fell and they went up the stairs, my sister right behind them, demanding to know why they expected anything else. me and my friends stayed down stairs while they went up though. my friends somehow managed to convince me to go inside the portal. i did, but only after i put on a HAZMAT suit. i walked inside the portal, my hand on the wall because it was hard to see through the dark. suddenly, my hand pushed against something, a button i think, and the machine started to turn on. i was to shell shocked to move. but when my friends yelled my name, i quickly turned and try to run, but i was to late. the machine turned on completely and electricity and ectoplasm** shot** out and towards me. killing me and saving me at the same time.**

"ectoplasm?" moka asked.

"it's what makes up a ghost" yukari explained. kurumu gulped.

"do you think we should continue reading?' she asked. none of the girls answered immediately. moka wasn't sure what she was feeling. but she felt that if they should stop there and now. but Dan was their friend and moka wanted nothing more than to help him.

"continue," moka said in a strong voice that shocked the girls, but kurumu continued anyways.

Dan's pov

"the reason that you're heart is beating is quite simple," Vlad said seriously. "for many years, i had theories about halfa's. but i didn't want to test them in fear that it would hurt me or expose me for what i was. the reason you're heart is beating is because..." Vlad stayed silent for a moment, but i wanted to know badly.

""because why?" Dan asked.

"because you're body is naturally becoming a halfa" those words shut me up and made my eyes widened.

"what do you mean Vlad?" i asked. i knew that coming to my adoptive father's home would be a big mistake. that's why i left the girls at school. but what vlad was saying shouldn't be possible. how can this even be suggested.

"what i'm saying little badger, is that you are only half of a being of 2 entities, and due to that, your body will do whatever it takes to make you whole again" vlad said. "in other words, you are subconsciously making yourself a halfa. but it will be quite different for you" i narrowed my eyes at vlad angrily.

"how would it be different?" i asked.

"as i said before, you are 2 2 ghosts that were separated from their human halves mixed together. you might have Danile's mind, but you also have mine" Vlad explained. " since you are in this form, you most likely have already have begun to transform into the halfa."

"i don't understand," i said. if i'm a halfa again, then why did my heart started to work just a yesterday? Vlad sighed.

"you could change you're form into you're human half. that is the first step. but there was nothing to show that you were alive. you're heart didn't beat, you had no blood, only ectoplasm. but now the ectoplasm in you're body is starting to make blood and due to that, you're heart is beating. but this is where the situation becomes special,"Vlad said. Dan was sticking to every word the millionaire said. "you are not just one person. you are phantom, a hero who gives up his time to save others, while at the same time, you are plasmius, a villain that will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. both sides of you used to be a halfa, and as a result, phantom will try to make his human half, which is already done, and plasmius will try and make his human half which seems to be in progress, and then both human halves will merge and become one"

* * *

**the electricity destroyed half my D.N.A. before ectoplasm structures took it's place. the pain it made was like no other. it felt as if every molecule in my body was being ripped apart, if felt like i was being burned alive, it felt like i was being electrocuted, it felt as if i was dying. i wasn't even sure at first if i was screaming. soon, every sense i had was fading. first it was my sight, then my hearing, and then it was my sense of touch. the only thing i could feel was pain. when i came out of the portal, my body was numb, i felt like i was carrying bricks on every part of my body. i looked and saw that my friends were pale with wide eyes. i asked them what's wrong but they told me to look in the mirror. i did as they asked and i saw someone. it was a boy who looked to be my age. he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, very aple skin, and wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves. it was then i realized it was me and that i wasn't human. i was a ghost.**

* * *

Dan's pov

"what will happen when the two halves merge?" i asked. Vlad looked up sorrowful and serious.

"at first, all you'll feel is some minor pains, nothing much. but the pain will start to grow and grow until it starts effecting you to the point where it would even be hard to breath. then you will feel the need to kill, destroy, and even just toy with monsters. you must resist that of all cost if you have anything you wish to protect. then you're human form will start to change because both of them are merging. i do not know how much you'll change but i know one thing," at this point, Vlad's face turned into one that showed a large amount of fear that Dan only saw twice. once when the ghost king was loose, and the second time was when Dan was created. Vlad continued his explanation with fear evident in his voice. "when you're 2 human halves merge, you won't be in the physical world anymore. no, you'll be inside you're mind. a place where both personalities are forever fighting, phantom and plasmius. in you're mind, plasmius will make illusions where everything you care for, everything that makes you you, will simply disappear until you are a broken doll that can't even fight anymore. and if plasmius succeeds in this, you will die and all that will remain is a monster that just craves destruction with even more power than you possess. and then..." Vlad said.

"then what?" Dan asked quietly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"then i fear for the ghost zone, the human world, and the monster world" Vlad said. "because if that happens, you will gain more power than those even dream of" Dan stayed quiet for a moment after that. for a short while, no sound was made. but Dan then asked one other question.

"is there anything else that would happen?" Dan asked and Vlad looked up at him with serious eyes.

* * *

kurumu sighed. she then flipped the book to a much more closer date. she then read it to her friends.

**over the years, i fought ghosts and became a hero to the town. many enemies appeared. but very soon after the accident, i learned that i became a halfa, half ghost, half human. i even met another half ghost named Vlad masters. and through the years i made a name for my ghost half. i called him 'Danny phantom'. i was never sure what it truly meant to be a halfa. but my friends, and my sister always helped me. and i knew that i would be o.k. but then it came. the day came. the day where everything i loved or cared about died right in front of my eyes.**

* * *

"there are 2 other possibilities," Vlad started. "the first is where you're body can't handle the pain and you will die. and you won't be able to come back this time. that is the most likely one, and the second most likely one is you becoming a killing monster."

"but what about the other one?!" Dan practically shouted. Dan's hands were clutching the arm rests on the chair as his red eyes glared at Vlad angrily.

"the third choice is..." vlad started.

* * *

**there was a up coming test known as the C.A.T. i couldn't study for it because of all the ghost attacks. so, under pressure, i stole the answers. i don't know how, but my teacher, Mr. lancer, somehow found out i stole the answer and called my parents. before me, my sister, and my parents left, i called my friends and told them that Mr. lancer found out. me and my family went to a broken down res-truant. the reason it was broken down was because there was a ghost there earlier, a strong ghost. i was able to capture it but it destroyed the place. but back on track. Mr. lancer told my parents about me cheating, but then my friends came and try to back me up that i didn't. but my parents wouldn't hear any of it. finally, due to the stress from ghost attacks, the guilt from cheating, the guilt from hiding the fact that i'm a halfa from my family, and the stress of the town hating me, i cracked. i yelled that i had ghost powers before running away. they called my name but i didn't stop. only a few seconds after i was running, a large explosion took place, throwing me back and giving me a concussion. i got up and it was then i realized it. my parents, who always loved my, my sister, who always cared for me, my best friends who always backed me up, and my teacher, who had always cared about my future, all died in a explosion. it was then that i knew that no matter what, the path i walked was a painful one.**

kurumu stopped reading. that was the last entry. there were tears in her eyes, as were there in the rest of the girl's. none of them knew that Dan had such a hard life. they all knew that he was slightly cold and angry a lot, but they had no idea that he could live such a hard life. eventually they wiped their tears from their eyes.

"i never imagined that he had such a hard life," moka whispered.

* * *

"thank you vlad," Dan said to his adoptive father. vlad nodded.

"if you need anything, you know my number," Dan nodded before getting on the school bus. Dan sighed at the information he received today.

* * *

"hey, i think i know where Dan went," mizore said. the other girls looked at her. it had been a while since they read Dan's journal. but they were still in his room. and in that time, they pulled themselves together. mizore pointed to Dan's pillow where a sticky note was placed. moka picked the note up and read aloud.

"sorry that i wasn't here today girls. i'm sure you're upset. but my adoptive father called me yesterday and told me that he needed me at his home. i'll probably be gone most of the school day but i will be back before tomorrow - Dan" moka read. all the girls looked at each other and they nodded. they all knew what they had to do. silently, moka grabbed Dan's journal and they all raced to their destination: the bus stop.

* * *

Dan sighed as the bus drove out of the tunnel and parked.

'thanks," he said to the bus driver who only nodded. Dan got out of the bus only to see 4 figures running towards him. as the bus drove off into the tunnel, Dan could make out the figures and blinked. it was moka, kurumu, yukari, and mizore.

_'wait, is that my..."_ Dan's eyes widened as he saw what moka was carrying.

"Dan!" the girls yelled each one jumped and fell on him, hugging him.

"Dan, we're so sorry!' moka shouted.

"please forgive us!" kurumu said.

"we didn't know!" yukari said.

"we're sorry!" mizore said. Dan looked at each girl to see tears coming down their faces to see tears.

"girls, girls, whats wrong?" Dan asked in the most sincere tone he could. silently, the girls got off him and on their knees, tears still coming down as moka held up his old journal.

"w-we went in y-you're r-r-room and we read you're j-journal" moka said tears still coming up. Dan silently took the journal and looked at the cover. silently, he remembered the old days. he remembered his mother's angry screams at him when he 'kidnapped the mayor', his father's angry shouts when he stole gold from stores, his friends angry yells when he made them angry. but then memories of the school year replaced them

_FLASHBACK_

_'hey Dan, we're friends, right?" moka asked. Dan nodded._

_"i suppose," Dan said. moka smiled happily and gave him a hug._

* * *

_"Dan!" Dan turned around to see kurumu coming towards him._

_"what?" Dan asked._

_"here, i made you cookies!" kurumu yelled, giving Dan a basket of freshly baked cookies._

* * *

_"thanks for saving me from those lizard men Dan!" yukari said, hugging my legs._

* * *

_"Dan, thanks for saving me?" mizore said._

_"from what?" Dan asked._

_"those ice clones of mine. if you didn't stop them then i would've died"_

* * *

these girls truly cared for him. Dan sighed as he got up but still kept his eyes on the journal.

"you know, i don't really even need this journal," Dan said. the girls looked up at him and they saw that he was smiling slightly. there was even a faraway look in his eyes as if he was remembering things. "the only reason i really have this journal was because it was the only thing i had to remember my friends and family. but that's not true," Dan looked at all the girls at once and smiled. he then pointed to his chest, where his heart was. "my friends and family are all right here. i don't need some book to remember them," each of the girls smiled as they started to walk back, i started thinking on what Vlad said to be my other choice.

**"the third and most unlikely choice is that you become whole and you're still you. if this does happen then you will gain unimaginable power"**

_"i will gain that power and i will still be me no matter what! for them, i will do anything,"_ Dan thought, still looking at the girls.

"right, sam, tucker, jazz, mom, and let's not forget you Dad?" Dan whispered.

"you coming Dan?" Dan looked up to see kurumu waving her arms and the other girls waiting patiently. Dan smiled.

"i'm coming!"


End file.
